<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conquer by PurpleBastard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655823">Conquer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard'>PurpleBastard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut. Vox comes home from work and needs to let off steam. Val is happy to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conquer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vox had called Val from his office. He had been in an awful mood after a meeting with some of his other business associates who had tried to screw him over. While they had quickly learned nobody stepped on Vox, unless it was Val, it had left him in an aggressive mood.</p><p>“Honey, come home and relax.” Val had told him.</p><p>The moth demon knew exactly what Vox needed and had prepared himself for it. He was standing in the kitchen when their private elevator dinged, announcing the arrival  of his husband. Valentino pretended like he didn’t hear the electrical demon arrive, despite the fact that every light in the apartment suddenly flickered due to his anger. </p><p>Val steadied himself against the counter as Vox came into the kitchen. He felt his husbands heated gaze looking him up and down. Val had dressed for him. He was wearing his thigh high stiletto leather boots, Vox’s favorites. Along with that he wore a simple red satin robe that barley covered his ass and genitals. Val turned around and was about to say something when he found himself trapped between the counter and Vox’s shorter but firm body. It made him gasp softy in surprise. His red eyes looking into Vox’s screen eyes and he could read the need and want on his face. </p><p>When Vox was angry like this, he wanted to conquer. He wanted to take and possess. But he would never do so without consent. Val knew that was what he was waiting for now. A simple nod from Val was all it took. Before he could fully react Vox had picked him up off his feet and turned around, placing Val on the kitchen island. Vox then stole his husbands lips in a hungry, heated kiss as he pushed up between his legs. Val gasped as Vox invaded his mouth with his tongue. It quickly turned into a moan as he closed his eyes. Vox broke the kiss only to push his lover down on his back. Val complied and lay back as Vox used a clawed finger to undo the belt in his robe before pushing it apart with his hands that were cracklings softly with electricity that had Val jump a bit as Vox touched his bare skin. It felt good and it made Val excited. His body quickly becoming awake and erect to his lovers touch. </p><p>Vox looked his moth over. His husband. His Val. Only he was allowed to touch him. And touch him he would. Grabbing Val’s right leg he lifted it up to place over his shoulder. The moth demon watched as his lover slowly licked along the black leather of the boot only to shiver as it connected with the bare skin of his inner thigh. The electrical demon licked, kissed and nipped at the bare skin which made his lover moan in pleasure as he pushed his top arms above his head. His lower hands tried to grab the cool counter top on which he was splayed out for his conquering husband. </p><p>Vox grinned as his screen drew closer to the heat between Val’s legs. His long tongue connecting with Val’s pussy and the moth demon cried out in pleasure. He was already wet and ready. This excited Vox. The fact that his husband wanted him, grew wet and hard for him, that was the most sexy thing about him. He continued to lick him as his other hand gripped Val’s cock and began to slowly work it. He felt his own erection push against his pants. Demanding freedom. It was painful at this point. </p><p>“Voxxy...please...” </p><p>The moaning plea of his lover was all it took for him to fully lose control. Vox quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, dropping them to the floor and stepping out of  them as he grabbed Val’s shapely hips, pulling them towards him. One swift thrust and he hit almost all the way home. Valentino was moaning and moving under him. His leg still over Vox’s shoulder. The TV demon grinned and groaned as he began to thrust deep and hard into his moth. Val was quickly coming undone. He cried out loudly in pleasure as he felt Vox send electric vibrations through his body. Vox enjoyed watching Val come undone and it stroked his ego that he was the sole provider of this kind of pleasure for his moth. </p><p>Before long and much to soon for his liking, Val climaxed with a scream of pleasure as wave after wave of pure ecstasy wrecked his narrow frame.  But Vox didn’t let up. He kept thrusting hard and slow, groaning in his own pleasure. Watching Val come a second time did it for him as he came deep inside his lover. He groaned and leaned forwards, making Val’s leg slide off his shoulder as he rested his screen against Val’s abdomen. He felt Val’s hands gently hold and caress the back of his screen and he wanted to stay buried in him forever. </p><p>Slowly lifting his head, Vox looked at his husband who met his gaze with a sleepy smile. He gently pulled out of Val before gathering him up in his arms and walked to the bedroom where he placed him down on the bed. Pulling the covers over Val’s tall frame, he gently kissed his lips and whispered.</p><p>“Honey, I’m home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>